Ask Again Later
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: A Magic 8 Ball is just a stupid toy, according to Kyle. Kenny begs to differ. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Let me just say that this story was a lot of fun to write. I used my old Date Ball to get the responses to the boys' questions. (Incidentally, a Date Ball is the same thing as a Magic 8 Ball, except it's pink and really only meant for girls to use. Also, the answers that the Date Ball provides are worded somewhat differently than those of an original Magic 8 Ball.)

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, nor do I own the company that manufactures Magic 8 Balls.

* * *

Kyle sat on top of Kenny's bed. His arms were stretched out behind him with his hands placed on the bed in order to hold himself up. He yawned out of boredom as he watched Kenny tear through the inside of his closet.

"Dude, Kenny, I really don't think you're gonna find it," Kyle said loudly so that Kenny would be able to hear him, since he was so far inside the closet.

Kenny stopped searching through the mess and looked at Kyle. "I just don't fucking getting it! I could've sworn that I put my hood in this closet, like I always do," he said in clear dialect. He was wearing nothing but his usual pair of orange pants. He brushed away a lock of his shaggy blonde hair that was covering his face.

"Don't you have anything else to wear, dude?" Kyle asked, his patience running thin.

Kenny thought about this for a few seconds. "No, not really," he answered with a shrug. He returned to the pile in his closet.

Kyle grumbled. "Alright, well, hurry up. We were already supposed to meet Stan and Cartman, like, ten minutes ago," he made sure to inform him.

Random objects started flying out of Kenny's closet as he threw everything on the floor behind him. Among the things being thrown were a baseball, Kenny's old PSP, and a diverse collection of Playboy magazines. Another ball rolled out across the floor and hit against Kenny's flimsy bedpost.

"What the hell…" Kyle mumbled to himself as he bent down to pick up the foreign object. He turned the black plastic ball over to see the number 8 printed on it.

"Dude, why do you have this?" Kyle inquired.

"Huh?" Kenny popped up from the side of his closet. "What?" he asked, walking over to Kyle. He saw what Kyle was holding and took it out of his hands. "Oh, wow, I totally forgot I had one of these! This thing is so fucking cool. Here, ask it a question," Kenny offered the ball back to Kyle.

Kyle looked at the toy and then at Kenny. "No way, dude," he refused, shaking his head. "That's such a gay toy."

Kenny took offense to that statement. "It's not a gay toy! Watch this," he said, determined to prove Kyle wrong. "Will I ever find my hood?" He shook the Magic 8 Ball and flipped it over.

'SOUNDS GOOD TO ME!'

Kyle smirked. "Ya see, I told you! That answer makes no fucking sense."

"Kyle, I'm telling you, this thing is more useful than you think," Kenny tried to convince him. "Alright, I'll ask it something like…is Cartman gay?"

'OF COURSE!'

Kyle let out a laugh, but he quickly placed a hand over his mouth. "Okay, now that one was kinda funny," he admitted.

"I told you this toy was fucking awesome," Kenny said, holding it out for Kyle.

Kyle hesitantly took it from Kenny, still trying to make it seem as though he didn't want it. "Okay, um…should Kenny go find another Goddamn shirt to wear already?"

'YEAH, RIGHT!'

"Ha, I like that one!" Kenny stated as he took the ball again. He was tentative for a brief moment, contemplating over whether or not he should ask the next question he had in mind. He decided to just go for it. "Does Kyle…secretly like that I'm not wearing a shirt?"

'ABSOLUTELY!'

Kenny exploded into uncontrollable laughter. "HOLY SHIT!" he howled, resting a hand on top of his bare chest. "Oh my God, that's fucking hilarious!"

Kyle's eyebrows lowered in anger. "Hey, that's not fucking funny, dude!"

"Yes it is!" Kenny jeered, his snickering dying down. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah?" Kyle said, grabbing the Magic 8 Ball. "Does Kenny…secretly want to…hmm…oh, make out with a dude?"

'IT'S LOOKIN' GOOD!'

Kyle smiled and held the ball out in front of Kenny, so that he could provoke him with it.

"Okay, then…" Kenny snatched it away from Kyle. "Should I…make out with Kyle?"

'ASK AGAIN LATER'

"Huh," Kenny said, stumped by the response. He looked up at Kyle with a mischievous grin. Kyle's mouth parted slightly, as though he were about to say something, but he remained silent. He stared into Kenny's icy blue eyes, which were, ironically, making Kyle unexpectedly feel flushed.

The awkward tension started to diffuse as Kenny tilted his head to Kyle, who did the same, until their lips touched. The Magic 8 Ball dropped from Kenny's hands and made a soft thud as it hit the floor. Kenny pushed his lips deeper into Kyle's, and Kyle reacted to this by opening up his lips, allowing Kenny better access to the Jewish boy's tongue. Kenny rolled his own tongue around inside Kyle's mouth.

Eventually, Kyle was the one to withdraw his lips from Kenny's. The two boys were motionless, except for Kenny eye's that were slowly moving downward. He swiped the Magic 8 Ball that was lying on the ground next to his feet.

"So…now that it's later…" Kenny said, passing the ball from side to side in his hands. "Should me and Kyle make out some more?"

'NO WAY!'

"Oh," Kenny sounded disappointed. "Well, you said it yourself, Kyle, it's just a gay toy."

Kyle stole the ball from Kenny. "_You're_ a gay toy, Kenny," he teased. He chucked the Magic 8 Ball beside him on Kenny's bed.

"Yeah, but…you'd still play with me, right?" Kenny asked seductively.

Kyle draped an arm over Kenny's shoulders and started creeping toward his face. "Let's talk later…" Kyle said as he went in for another kiss.


End file.
